Hallelujah
by akuryo
Summary: On a missing persons case the brothers uncover a lot more than they expected. Family secrets, demons, angels, ghosts and a power that's better left alone. Family, friendship, love, humor and some mystery.
1. Pizza with Rosie

Hi everyone, here is my first try at a SN story. I'm imagining this part as an opening scene, maybe even before the main title. Set up and all that.

XXXXXXXXXX

The noon sun glints off the hood of a familiar Impala as it drives through another sleepy main street of another nondescript town. Slowing to find a spot to park they pass an overcrowded antique store, a bustling café with a sign advertising an 'open mic night' and smoothies, a tiny bar with 'Foxtrot' in neon lights above its door and on the corner, a pizza parlor. A few teenagers on skateboards race past on the sidewalk as Dean backs the Impala into a spot.

Sam opened his door first and stepped out. He tugged on his shirt and ran his hands through his hair fastidiously trying to get it to cooperate. The all night drive left him feeling a mess but at least he could try to look presentable. Gazing past his reflection he looked into the pizza parlor and his empty stomach rumbled loudly, _'how long_ _ **has**_ _it been since they had a meal that wasn't purchased at a 'Gas and Go?''_ he wonders.

A waitress rushing past the window draws Sam's attention. She stops at an elderly couple at a small table holding hands. Watching as they lean over to each other and share a gentle kiss he is momentarily drawn to their obvious affection. _'It will never be you',_ turning away sharply his stinging eyes betray him, ' _it will never be you'._ His mood is thankfully brief as Dean bowls past him to open the door to the pizza parlor. "No olives this time" he bellows. "I hate olives. I'm not playing Sam".

"Woah" Dean say spinning about as he sees the hustle and bustle all around them.

"Hea-vy" Sam replies smirking earning him a eye roll from Dean.

The decor is a haphazard attempt at a 1950's theme complete with fake vintage posters advertising Coca-Cola and Lucky Strike.

A boy behind the register, who couldn't yet be 18, notices them and holds up his fingers to signal '2'. Dean nods and boy comes around the counter, grabbing menus on the way. Following slowly behind they cross a red and white tiled floor that has seen better days. As they pass an empty booth Dean spots a newspaper left behind and quickly snatches it up.

Sam slides into the booth and nods politely to the server as he hands them their menus. Waiting for him to be out of earshot he turns to his brother, "Dean this doesn't look like a town being terrorized by demons. This barely looks like a town."

"Well looks are deceiving Sammo". Dean flashes the headline of the paper to Sam, 'Missing librarian makes 5 this month'. Turning the paper over he begins to read the main story. Eying the upside down headline Sam studies the faces of the five missing people, two women and three men. _'Different ages, different races, different jobs, no_ _ **obvious**_ _connection between them.'_

Drawn by the sound of clicking heels Dean looks up as a petite African- American waitress walks over. Her natural hair has been pulled into two pom poms, which makes her look much younger than her age. " Welcome to The Pie Zone, I'm Rosie, what can I get you?"

Dean's flirtatious mind can't help responding, "What do _you_ recommend?"

' _Another one…'_ Rosie tilts her head to consider him. "Why pizza of course". _'The tips the thing Rose, and…'_ she thinks as she looks him over _'I've had worse'_.

Sam, not in the mood to humor Dean's flirting right now, pipes up with "We'll have the vegetable harvest pizza and".

Turning swiftly back to Sam with a look that could peel paint, Dean interrupts. "HALF-vegetable harvest and haaaaalf….". Holding up his hand in Sam's face he blocks his attempts to interrupt. "Meat-eaters Heaven, oh and two Colas"'

Dean smirks at Sam as Rosie retreats to place the order.

With scarcely a sound, but the shuffle of a trench coat to announce his arrival, Castiel walks over to their table.

"Nice of you to show up." Dean grumbles, moving over to make room.

"It took longer than I expected to find this town, it's not on my map and I had to stop for directions three times." Castiel replies flatly before taking the seat offered to him. "However I met a very nice cashier two towns back who offered me a discount on DVD's."

He slides a DVD in an innocuous black unmarked case across the table to Sam. Sam opens it and blanches before passing it across the table to Dean who looks over and cracks a smile at the title scrawled in marker on the blank DVD, "Disco Sexcapade II".

"I'll take _that_ for later" Dean says as he stashes it behind him.

With an extra strut in her step Rosie returns with their drinks but stops a moment before putting them down to address the newcomer. "And you sir, can I get you anything?"

Casting a side eye towards Dean as she hands him his drink she is only half listening to Castiel when he asks for a coffee. Before she can suggest anything more Sam quickly interjects. "He's full, big breakfast".

"Yes, I'm full" Castiel reiterates looking from the Sam back to the waitress. He then pats his stomach mimicking a large man at the table across from them.

"O-kay then." Rosie mumbles under her breath as she walks away casting a wink at Dean as she turns.

Grinning ear-to-ear Dean notices both Sam and Castiel staring dourly at him. "What?"

Ignoring Dean as he blows the paper from his straw at his face, Sam turns back to Castiel. "Any word on Lucifer's kid?", but by Cas' expression he already knows the answer.

"No they have proven… elusive" Castiel replies, his eyes downcast. Studying the table he finds a sudden interest in the Formica. ' _Invented in 1912 it was_ … _he blames me, he should blame me, they trusted me'_ the familiar mantra repeats.

He closes his eyes, but it doesn't help, he can still feel the weight of Sam's piteous look. ' _Worse still',_ and yes there it is waiting for him when he opens his eyes, _'another fake smile'_. Looking down at the hands of his host's former body he reflects on his behavior.

 _'Is this what the actors in those prescription drug commercials call 'depression'? Or is this feeling disappointment due to my lack of progress and limited abilities? I have so much to learn. How_ _ **do**_ _you tell the difference? Should I ask Dean or'_

Noticing Castiel's mood Dean picks up the paper; ' _gotta get his head back in the game'._

"Hey, read this." He swats Castiel in the arm with the folded paper and drops it in front of him.

A genuine smile spreads slowly across Dean's face lighting up his eyes as he sees Rosie returning with their food and Castiel's coffee. "Now that is a thing of beauty" he whispers under his breath.

"Demons. " Castiel mumbles to himself as he scans the front-page story.

Rosie raises her eyebrows at this and catches Dean's eye.

Smiling back, with a little _extra_ enthusiasm to cover up the mistake, Dean captures Rosie's attention. "I'm thinking we are gonna need a place to stay tonight." Leaning as far forward as he can without landing in Cas's lap he says "Beautiful, what do you recommend?".

Placing their orders down Rosie pauses to think a moment before replying, "This time of year all you've really got is the old lady B&B half a mile down that way" she points "and Kings Motel on Lincoln. Third left off Main, can't miss it."

"Kings huh…sounds like my kind of place."

"Maybe I'll stop by later" Rosie says as she absently plays with her necklace. As she leaves the bill she slips him a small piece of paper, it reads 'for your eyes only'.

As Dean watches Rosie saunter away he bites his bottom lip and turns to his brother. "Mmmm I **love** this town Sammy".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading, I welcome helpful critiques and reviews. Massive thanks to my beta Etimere T whose story Alone Together is beyond awesome.

I love the show and this is my way of being part of that, so don't trash me too much.

Next chapter coming soon.

XOXO


	2. The King's Motel

Rosie was right, King's Motel would be hard to miss. It was one of the only open businesses on the street.

Turning into the motel's parking lot they saw the simple, white, two-story building was much like the rest of the town, a little run down and dated. Dean coasted the Impala to a gentle stop, parking on the far right near the stairs. Parking as far away from prying eyes as they can grants them a privacy that suits him.

Sam is already waiting at the trunk to tool up, just in case. Watching him solemnly double check his Taurus and grab a S&W, Dean is hit hard by unwanted memories.

Like a kick in the gut he recalls finding Sam in that filthy farm house. The smell of burned flesh, the sound of Mary… no the sound of his _mother_ being strangled by that awful woman. The bile rises in his throat, they both know they've been unprepared too many times lately. It almost cost them their lives, their mom and even Cas. _'Never again'_ he promises himself.

Feeling bad about the awkwardness between them and frustrated by Sam's stubbornness, he slams the trunk down hard. _'Sorry baby I didn't mean to take it out on you'._

"Enough is _enough_ Sam, quit with the silent treatment will ya…" Dean says as he sprints to keep pace with him.

Spinning to face his brother Sam cuts him off. "We are **not** talking about this."

"C'mon Sammy, quit your bitching." Dean pats Sam playfully on his arm. "Hey, I got you a number too didn't I?"

The sun has started to set, casting long shadows in front of them as they walk. Pausing for a moment, Sam is awed as the sky fractures into a kaleidoscope of colors.

' _It all looks so beautiful on the surface.'_

"You coming?" Dean asks as he holds the door open for his brother.

As the outside lights come on with a buzz, Sam watches the first floor and stairwell become engulfed in a soft amber glow. With one last look at the fading sun, he trudges after Dean into the small office.

Hearing the jingle of the sleigh bells he attached to the door last Christmas, David glances up from his paperwork as two men enter. Turning to get the log-book from behind him, he watches their reflection in his laptop's screen. A scowl marrs the face of the taller man while his companion drifts idly around the room.

"Dean I can find my own…women. " David hears the long-haired man whisper harshly to his companion.

' _Awk-ward'_ David looks from one man to the other as they bicker back and forth. He decides the only thing for it is to pretend he doesn't notice so he gets out his unfinished crossword from yesterday. _'Not cupid but a… six letters, ah too easy'._

' _Why are you so stubborn today? This will be good for you'_ Dean thinks in frustration. Unfortunately, it comes out differently. "Yeah? When was the last time you FOUND one then? Oh, what's that? I thought so." With a smug nod in Sam's direction Dean approaches the front desk, and David smiling.

The silence in the room is palpable. Cautiously David glances up. _'Looks like they're done I guess'._ "Hi… Hello there, what can I do for you… gentlemen". He saw it on Sam first, the hilt of his S &W, and it was if time slowed down. Working to remain nonchalant, he moved slowly. _'Gun, gun, gun, knife. I don't need this.'_ He glances down to check that his gun is still where he left it, under the counter, just in case.

At Dean's side a now thoroughly embarrassed Sam replies through gritted teeth, "That's not the point". Shoving his hair back behind his ears in irritation he loudly clears his throat casting his eyes back and forth from Dean to the stranger at the desk. _'End the conversation Dean'._

"Excuse me one second" Dean says politely to David. Smiling the entire time and moving excruciatingly slow, Dean leans within an inch of Sam's ear to whisper "That **is** the point."

"Enough already!" Sam announces with venom as he storms off to sit on the worn out leather couch against the back wall.

"Hey, call her up. What's the worst that can happen?" Dean presses. "Maybe we can double, I'm picking Rosie up at 11. We're going star gazing."

' _Rosie?'_ The familiar name snaps David to attention. He can feel his cheeks grow hot at the thought of her with this… this bully.

" _STAR_ gazing….you?" Sam chuckles and gives Dean an incredulous look. The faded sofa sinks beneath his weight as he looks up bemused.

"Yeah, we lay in a field, drink beer and see where the night takes us." Dean answers flippantly.

Gritting his teeth at Dean's insulting comment, David clears his throat to get his attention. "I'm David, the owner of this establishment. How can I help you?"

"I can't think of one reason not to go." Sam replies sarcastically to himself as he lays back, picking at the cracks on the arm of the old couch.

"Just need a room." Dean replies, oblivious to David's anger.

"Well, how long are you fellows fixing to stay?"

"We're not really sure yet Davey. What can I get for this?" Dean lays a one hundred dollar bill down on top of the dog-eared log-book.

' _What an ass'_ Dave thinks before turning to his laptop; a sly grin spreads evilly across his face.

"And who should I say is checking in?"

"Both of us." Dean replies pointing between himself and Sam before adding "Uh Ian Gillan and Jon Lord".

David types the names in and opens a drawer to his right. "I see. Well the only thing I have that you all might fit into is room 20, second floor last room on the right." With a slight smirk, he hands Dean two sets of keys. "The honeymoon suite."

Dean backs up a step as if struck. "No, no, that's not what's going on."

Sam, amused by Deans predictable response walks over and takes the keys "We're brothers."

"Whatever floats your boat. Sign in here, brothers." Sam quickly scribbles their aliases in and pats Dean affectionately on the arm.

"Karma" he whispers in Dean's ear as he passes.

"Dial zero for the main desk, our maid comes by around 10 and fellas," Dave pauses to make sure he has their attention, "leave your guns in your car. I don't want trouble 'round here."

"We will." Sam nods as he opens the door to leave, Dean quickly following after him.

Dave watches them as they leave the room and walk back to their car. Putting the $100 bill in his pocket, he returns to his half finished crossword puzzle. "Flatlanders," he mumbles to himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Feeling lighter after tossing some of their many weapons in the trunk, they see Castiel drive up. The loose gravel from the lot makes his wheels crunch as he pulls next to them. Dean tosses down one last gun and picks up a knife in its place before securing the hidden weapons and closing up the trunk. Sam eyes the knife questioningly as Dean hides it behind him.

"He only said guns. C'mon let's go."

Pausing to look around before following his friends up the stairs, Castiel frowns when he hears their voices rising again.

XXXXXXXXXX

David, clearly still amused with himself, gets ready to lock up the office for the night when the back door opens and a heavy duffle bag is thrown into the room.

A lanky woman with long, dark, curly hair walks over to kick the bag and lets her damp hair out of its low ponytail. "The washer's kicked again. How do you suggest I get anything done when you won't shell out for a new model?"

"I'll call Harry in a minute." David grumbles as he shoves past his cousin.

Snorting in response, she walks out of the office saying over her shoulder as she goes "good luck with that."

David jumps up to run after her as soon as she shuts the door.

"Anna, wait!" He shouts, the jangle of the bells half drowning him out. Pausing to wait for them to settle he continues, "We got two newbies in 20. Brothers."

Anna turns at this with her eyebrows raised. "In 20? You _cad_." She puts her left hand on her hip and waggles her finger 'naughty naughty very naughty' before turning back the way she was going. "Don't worry I'll be nice" she calls back.

XXXXXXXXXX

If it were ever possible for an angel to get a headache Castiel was sure he would have had one by now, therefore it must be impossible. Sitting uncomfortably in a white pleather chair that somehow is both too small and too big for him at the same time, he watches as the brothers he considers his only true friends in this world bicker back and forth.

It was about women, of course it was about women and as the least experienced person in the room he decided it was best to stay out of it. Despite all of the loyalty, devotion and love he knew they shared, at times like this he found himself longing for his wings more than ever. He could fly away somewhere quiet, perhaps by a stream, or a mountain peak. Daydreaming was all he was left with and it was most unsatisfying.

It was time to end this nonsense. "Enough is enough, I know for a fact there is work to do." He turned to Sam who was perched at the foot of the king sized bed that dominated the room. "Sam please apologize to Dean for calling him a, what was it?"

"A brainless sex monkey incapable of considering…"

"Yes, yes, that was it. And Dean?"

"What, I haven't heard any apology yet." Glowering down at the little brother he had cared for his entire life, he pondered how is it that they could work in sync on a hunt yet manage to still drive each other nuts the second they had any free time.

"I'm over thirty Dean, not thirteen. You didn't even ask what I wanted, you just set me up so you could get your tail away with the first person you meet. I am NOT you. So yes, I'm sorry I called you a…"

"A brainless sex monkey? Fine, you know I'm not even mad at you Sammy. I'm just disappointed. I know how old you are, damn Sam who do you think you're talking to? I am **always** going to be your big brother"

' _Is he really going there?'_ Biting the inside of his cheek to stop him from saying something he would regret Sam got up and walked to the door with Dean on his heels.

"And as your big brother I am ordering you to lighten up. _Aaaand_ while we are on the topic it would do you a bit of good to get your tail away once in awhile." Turning back he shouts "Yo, you coming Cas?"

Following Dean out the door Castiel pauses to appreciate the tranquility of an empty room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Relaxing outside on the last wooden bench outside the row of rooms, Anna is busy checking her phone. Seeing a string of texts she missed from Rosie she laughs softly. _'Met a cute guy want to double?' 'C'mon could be fun.' 'I promise yours is cute.' 'You deserve some fun you know.'_

After a brief flick through to see if there are any other messages, she sets the phone aside. _'Deserve some fun, do I'._ Hearing voices above she leans over to look up the stairs curiously. As the voices get louder, she can hear two men arguing. Quickly, she grabs her phone and pretends to be texting as they come down the stairs.

Sam, having changed into a jet-black suit and tie, comes down the dusty steps and brushes off his pants legs habitually. Dean dressed similarly passes him, intentionally dragging his feet to kick up the dirt and lagging several steps behind, Castiel trails halfheartedly after them.

"Well, those must be the brothers." Anna says, as she watches Dean kick some gravel in Sam's direction. _'Now let's see.'_ Closing her eyes Anna stills her breath. Looking up she concentrates on Dean allowing her eyes to unfocus. Seeing the hazy pale pink light that surrounds him she whispers _'There it is'_.

Turning her attention to the taller man she tries again. _'Someone's having a kirk out'_ she muses as she sees the dark red light around him. Shaking her head she closes her eyes and winces to bring her vision back into focus.

A voice comes from beyond Anna's line of sight, and she turns her head to look for it.

"Sam, I can go with Dean to the station. Frankly, I could use the practice. You can go ahead to the library and meet us later. Take my vehicle. I don't mind."

Anna watches in shock as the newcomer approaches the two other men.

Dumbfounded, she is momentarily agape at the golden glow surrounds him. Closing her eyes she rubs her temples before daring to look up again. She can see now that the gold doesn't cover him fully. There's an empty patch behind him and above him, a lack of color where color should be.

Dropping her phone, her mouth suddenly dry, a stunned Anna horsely whispers, "What **are** you?".

Castiel looks over in surprise to see someone has been observing them. It troubles him, how could he miss something so _basic_.

"You can hear me?"

Nodding his head slowly, Castiel searches for the bright light that binds a human to their earthly body. _'Something is… wrong here. Is it me or...?'_ He considers the alternative. A human who could hide their soul from him was something worth investigating.

Smiling in naïve delight at her discovery, Anna leans forward and beckons for Castiel to join her at the bench.

"Well…are you coming?" she asks softly, tapping her nails impatiently as she waits.

XXXXXXXXXX

Working on a chapter 3 now, hope to have it out soon. I've got to thank Etimere T again for her feedback and a certain husband for being a sounding board.

I've learned more about guns than I ever felt necessary to know in the past few days. Want to learn more about the weapons used in the show check out: www .supernaturalwiki ?title=Weapons_Catalogue (take out the spaces) fantastic site with lots of detail.

I welcome useful feedback and comments. Thank you for reading.


	3. Anna and the Demons

Obv I don't own anything related to SN, just had this idea in my head for a while now and am enjoying working on it.

Hallelujah will begin to make more sense, if you get it before anyone else send me a PM but don't spoil it in the comments, OK?

If it hasn't been obvious yet it may become so if you are local, this is taking place in Central Colorado - north of Colorado Springs. No I don't live there but I'm trying to make it authentic. If anyone from Colorado wants to help out with some jargon I won't say no.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sam" was all the warning he had before a set of keys came flying at his head. Using reflexes honed by decades of hunting he caught them without thinking.

Quietly thanking Cas for the chance to get a break from Dean, Sam throws his gear in Cas' truck and gets ready to leave. "I'll call if I find anything" he says as he starts the engine. The impressive roar of the engine brings a satisfied smile to Sam's face; the sound of the worn out gear-shift however does not.

"I'll take a look at that when he gets back." Dean offers as he watches Sam drive off. Leaning casually out the Impala's driver side window he calls Castiel over, eager to get moving. "Found a spare badge in the glove box, you must of left it behind a while back. Now I know it's no Beyonce but I think it's a better pic," he quips, passing it over for Cas' inspection.

Not wanting to alert Dean that anything could be amiss, Castiel quietly flips it open with a casual flick of his wrist. Greeted by the familiar face of Jimmy Novak staring coldly back at him, he snaps it shut and hands it straight back. "I won't be needing this right now."

Dean's confused look nearly breaks his resolve. He is torn but he knows what Dean would say if he told him the truth, _'We'll check it out later, I promise, after we get back'._

There are times when he forgets, after all they've been through together, that Dean is only human. _'He may not be able to grasp the seriousness of this but I won't lie to him._

"I may be a while, go ahead without me."

"What are you talking about? Hey… hey Cas." Dean calls after him as he walks away.

"Cas!" Dean shouts one last time infuriated.

It was annoying when he would go off like this, no explanation, no warning. _'Nothing good ever comes of this.'_ Staring blankly at the badge in his hand he throws it back into the messy glove compartment, slamming it shut for good measure. Raising his boot to give it a swift kick felt very tempting right now. "What's the point" he mumbles. Trying to figure out Cas' behavior would only drive him mad. Even if he asked he knew the answers would be enigmatic at best, Cas wouldn't tell him anything until he was good and ready.

Watching sourly as Cas leaves he is surprised to see him sit down just a few yards away. Someone is next to him, ' _a female someone'_. Shocked, Dean reflects on the last few minutes. _'What just happened here? Did he just ditch me for a girl? Nooooo, no, no, can't be'._

"Seriously, Cas!" He shouts with no effect. Starting the engine he revs it a few times hoping it would at least earn him a dirty stare, but when that fails to get friends' attention he resorts to a classic; the long honk on the horn.

"Fine, I'll just head off without you. No explanation, obviously you have more important matters to handle like…. like" he turns to stare at him again, "are you smiling? You don't smile. Oh we're **gonna** talk about this when I get back." Preparing a scathing argument in his head for later Dean drives off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Walking away from the Impala, Castiel is lost in thought. He knows he will have to apologize later to Dean; pie will most certainly be involved.

He can hear Dean calling his name but it's easy to tune it out. Focusing on the task ahead he measures his steps until he stops at the edge of the asphalt.

The smile that greets him is... unexpected. Cocking his head, he tries again to 'see' her to no avail.

"Come sit, sit." The enthusiastic voice beckons him and warily he complies.

"Anna, my name is Anna." A small hand juts out at him and hangs there. Several moments pass in silence as he observes her.

' _Her hand is lowering, her eyes are dropping, her smile is fading, she has become uncomfortable, I won't get the answers I require just sitting here._ '

"My name is Casti…" he began, but his voice is drowned out by the sounds of Dean's excessive revving.

Returning her greeting he notices that her hand is coarser than he expected, ' _perhaps a sign of labor or... injury.'_ and that she wore none of the cosmetic supplements or charms he commonly saw among human females.

Anna repositioned herself, crossing her legs beneath her, too excited to sit still for long.

"So Casty tell me, _what are you_?"

Castiel's eyebrow twitched up at the name but it was unimportant. "How… are you able… to perceive me?" he asked as best he could in between the horn's blasts.

"I asked first!" Anna bellowed back.

The words were on the tip of his tongue; he'd said them since time untold. _'I am an angel of the lord'._ It just…. didn't seem to want to come out.

 _'I was an angel of the lord but now… do I really serve him? Who is there left to serve?'_

"I… I am an angel of the heavens created by god everlasting." With a lonely smile Castiel paused for her reaction.

"Oh. Well that would explain this I guess." She replied jovially pointing above him. "I've never met an angel before" Anna says rising onto her knees. "At least, I don't **think** I have". Leaning in on Castiel she raises her finger to prod at the emptiness above him.

"Amazing" Anna mutters sliding her hand through the air. Dropping her hand down on his head and raising it up again she laughs. "How are you doing this?"

"I am not _doing_ anything, precisely..." he starts before a hand plops down on top of his head.

Anna lifts her hand back up one more time before sitting on her heels.

"Liar, I can see it, except… it's not so much…. there." Clasping her hands together, as if in prayer, she continued. "C'mon! You've got to tell me."

"I believe…" Castiel starts, ducking slightly out of reflex as Anna leans in once more, "I believe you are seeing the manifestation of my grace."

"Manifestation of your grace, uh-huh" Anna mutters as she sits back again. "Wait, what?"

Castiel pauses, considering what the best answer is, when he notices an approaching vehicle has drawn Anna's attention away. Suspicious of who would interrupt at such an inopportune time he glares at the driver.

' _Harry Burch, 34, from Towoac, stillborn twin sister, mechanic, out, plays bass guitar and tuba, resents an 'Eric', no magic, no experience with demons, knows nothing useful related to case'_

Occupied investigating Harry, Castiel becomes even more curious when Anna jumps up and starts to run over to the truck. Turning back to him she blurts out a rapid fire apology, "Sorry, just gotta do this quick, don't go anywhere, I'll be right back, promise."

As Anna greets the newcomer, Harry, Castiel considers listening in to their conversation to determine their connection. _'Remember how betrayed Sam was when he discovered you spied on them.'_

Rejecting that option he resorts to studying their body language instead, but soon finds himself struggling to make any sense of it. The rapid changes in their demeanor confuse him: first their hitting each other _although neither looks upset about it_ , then they're laughing and blowing kisses. Frustrated, Castiel tries to avoid the growing urge to give in and spy on them. It would take no effort to do so, in fact it was more work not to.

Waging an internal battle, he is almost pleased with himself for not giving in when Anna runs back to him a few minutes later. "Sorry about that, thank you, **thank you** for staying." Sitting next to him she gives him a quick slap on the leg. "Okay I'm ready, shoot."

With a questioning glance at his leg he turns towards her. "In colloquial English angels are often described as having a halo…"

"Oh! Of course." Anna pauses to process this but she is too excited to stop long. "So why can't I touch it?"

"I am shifting it, along with my wings, to another plane. Humans often find them... startling."

"Ah. Can I see them?"

"That would **not** be a good idea." Castiel replied flatly. "How were you able to tell I was not human?"

"Oh that's easy." Seeing his strained expression Anna thought it best to continue quickly.

"I see things, ghosts and other stuff." Anna replied flippantly, swinging her legs beneath her. "And uh… if I _try_ I can also see…" Anna puffed out a long breath of air. "For lack of a better word, an aura around people? You, my friend, I've never seen anything like that."

"There's no such thing as auras." The seriousness in his voice squashed her enthusiasm, rendering her momentarily mute. "You see souls."

Startled, Anna appeared to crumple before him. A shiver went down her spine. "Somehow that makes an awful kind of sense."

Slouching back uncomfortably her fingernails begin picking away at a notch on the wooden bench. "The ghosts? They're souls?" Timidly she casts her eyes up at him, unsure if she even wants a reply.

"Yes. They are what remains after the physical body expires"

"I've learned to shut them out, at least most of the time." She says as she absently starts chewing on a fingernail. "This helps." Pulling back her neckline Castiel looks over as she draws out a gold chain with a small, pink quartz affixed to the end.

Anna looked down and studied the deceptively simple necklace, cradling the stone in her hand. "It's for protection, I... thought it kept away the beasties, if you know what I mean."

Frowning, Castiel leans toward her concerned. "I have never heard of such a monster."

A sad smile framing her face, Anna tucks the necklace away. "It… it just keeps away the bad."

' _And prevents angels from detecting you.'_ Castiel stared pondering whether it would protect her from demons as well.

Uncomfortable continuing down this path any further Anna looked for a way to change the subject. "So what's an angel doing **here**?"

"I came to help my friends investigate the string of missing persons in the area."

"No. I mean, what are you doing here, on **Earth**?"

Turning away, it is now Castiel's turn to become uncomfortable. Anna watches as his shoulders slump forward, like a sudden weight has been dropped upon them, making his features change completely.

' _Oh no, what'd I say! Did I break the angel? Can angels break? What the hell am I saying? How do I fix this!''_

Unsure what to do, Anna slides closer and tepidly puts a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean anything by it" she whispers.

Immersed in memories, Castiel doesn't hear her. _'So much has happened since then'_ He reflects on his first meeting with Dean, the seals breaking, rescuing Sam from the cage, _'_ _ **so**_ _many mistakes have happened since then',_ Naomi, playing god, the Leviathans, Purgatory, and now Kelly. _'How can I even explain?'_

Staring vacantly at the ever-darkening sky, he registers the pressure of Anna's hand against him.

"Hey" she asks gently, "are you in there?".

Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, Castiel catches a glimpse of the chain around her neck. The shame that overwhelmed him a moment ago fades as he is reminded why he is even here, sitting on this bench, talking to a stranger.

"It is quite a long story." he says straightening up as he turns back to her.

"Well." Anna smiles sympathetically, "it's a good thing I'm not in any hurry."

XXXXXXXXXX

Locking the Impala, Dean walks quickly across the street to the Sheriff's Station. The tiny office blends in with the row of shops along the main road. The motto, written carefully in cursive ' _Pride, Community, Service'_ is scarcely a blur to him as he throws open the main door.

Prepared to pull out his badge he stops short. Spinning around Dean realizes he's alone. The office is empty.

"Hello? Helloooo? FBI. _Come out come out wherever you are."_ Scowling, he walks past the front desk and hears the muffled sounds of shouting.

Silently Dean draws out his Colt 1911, the pearl handle reflecting the fluorescents above, and stalks the sounds to the last door in the back. With one swift kick the door bursts open, it's hinges splintering.

In front of him are several startled officers, a few of whom have begun drawing their own weapons. A television, mounted on the wall behind, blares with cheering as a 3-point shot sails in.

"Drop your weapon," A young woman screeches, clumsily drawing an old G17.

"Alright, alright, I don't want any trouble" Dean responds holding up his hands in mock surrender. "Let me get my badge."

"Slowly now." The woman's hand begins trembling as a tall man, whose size Dean notes rivals even Sam's, gets up and walks towards her. Lowering her weapon down he pats her appreciatively on the back.

"Thank you that will be enough Deputy. I reckon if this fella had wanted to shoot us he could have done so several times over by now."

Noticing the Sherrif's badge, Dean grimaces at the deputy as he slides his Colt back in its holster.

"You from the Fed?"

"Yes, sir. FBI." Dean replies holding up his latest badge as proof.

"Well damn, I knew it. I can spot your kind a mile away. About time you turned up, I've been calling the Feds all week for some help. No offense but, they just send **you** son?"

"No sir, I've got two partners. They're out right now... getting... testimonies from a few locals."

"Don't know what good that'll do you, we've spoken to every soul in this county by now."

"If you don't mind, sir, I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Of course, come with me." The Sheriff ushers Dean away from the other officers who he can hear have returned to watching the basketball game.

Dean checks the time on his phone quickly as they walk to the conference room around the corner. On the table there are three large boxes and a pegboard covered in photographs of the five missing people: Abby Sullivan, Jacob Mason, DeMarques Woods, Dr. Yasmeen Sa'ed, Chipeta Rael.

"This is about everything we got so far, if more comes in I'll pass it along. You want a coffee or something before you get started?"

"No, sir. I'll be alright right here."

"Suit yourself, Mona makes a mean cup of Joe, put some hair on your chest." The Sheriff roars in laughter and slaps Dean on the back a couple of times before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Alright what's behind door number one?"

Dean slides the lid off the first box to find it full of random items. He pulls out a Bible, numerous scraps of paper and a plastic bag filled with clothing. Sniffing the bag before daring to take the items out he withdraws in disgust. "Ah, gross." He retches as he tosses the bag back into the box.

Spreading out the papers he notices they include two photographs. The first shows one of the missing people, Jacob Mason, and a woman Dean supposes to be his mother. The other, an older picture, shows Jacob in a car. Dean instantly recognizes it as a '90 Lexus.

"Smooth ride" he says as he remembers the sleek, black car Robin's dad drove "and roomy back seat". He smiles wistfully at the memory.

Dean flips it over, reading on the back _'me and my girl'._ "Well, she's got nothing on you baby" he says as he tosses the image aside.

He double-checks the papers again, they're all about town history and immigration. _'Why would demons care about immigration records?'_

"Wait, that's it?"

Frustrated, he roughly shoves the box away and checks the time on his phone again before opening the next box.

XXXXXXXX

"I hope you have good news for me."

Wetting his dry lips, the blonde demon rose from the threadbare Queen Anne and walked slowly towards the fireplace. With a flick of his wrist the logs ignite, their light bouncing off the low hanging chandelier.

Looking deceptively young in his latest 'meat suit', Finn turns around to admire his reflection as it's multiplied over and over again in the meticulously arranged pictures lining the room.

"Afraid not. You've made too much noise as of late, and now the Winchesters are poking around your trail."

"It's taken too long to get this far." Finn spits out venomously.

"Two hundred and twelve years to be exact. But who's counting?"

"But they don't know about the weapon or our little deal. Oh, it would be just **terrible** if they found out." Quickly stalking back towards his favorite chair, Finn flings himself down with aplomb.

"I can't imagine what you think that will get you. I am the only one capable of delivering on our deal."

"How would the Men of Letters like to know they have a traitor in their midst?" A small smirk forms on the demon's face. Finn knows it's just an empty threat but he does enjoy riling up his benefactor.

"It would be your word against mine, now enough of this petty squabbling. I intend to make good on my family's pledge to you once the weapon is in my possession. The Ketch family never goes back on ones word."

A firm knock on the wooden door behind him halts their conversation. With a quick nod to Ketch, Finn closes his laptop and slides it under his chair.

"What do you want?" He barks out.

A small woman enters, her pencil length skirt restricting her movements. "I just thought you'd like to know that Sam Winchester was spotted at the Colney Valley Library."

"Is that little toadie Jay still working there?"

"I can check, but I think so."

"Have him keep an eye out, _discretely_. And he is absolutely **not** to confront either Winchester on his own. Just have him find out what they are up to" he says with a flourish of his hand "and have him call me back on my personal line when he does."

"Of course" The woman bows rigidly, her dangling name card fluttering to the floor as she leaves.

Walking to pick up the simple plastic placard, Finn traces the words with his thumb.

' _Miss Sullivan Head Librarian'._

"Oh Miss _**Sullivan**_ " he calls out in a sing-song. "When you've finished that I have one more job for you."

Finn quickly crosses the expanse of the abandoned warehouse. The entire area, once the site of a great mining industry that dried up over a hundred years ago, is ideal for his purposes. All that remained of this long forgotten smelter was the warehouse and a single, lonely smokestack behind it. The silence of the great machines haunted the place as they stood tall and defiant against the decay surrounding them.

Gathered quietly together over a pocked marked, oblong table are Finn's select group of demons. He had spent decades recruiting only the most trusted associates to his cause. Their expertise, combined with that of their meat-suits, made each of them irreplaceable.

Furiously busy, most of the group are occupied translating ancient texts in Arabic, Mishnaic and Persian, while an older demon is reviewing reams of immigration records.

"DeMarques, have a look at this!" A demon, inhabiting a middle aged woman with choppy black hair, passed the book over.

"What have you got Chipeta?" Examining the page DeMarques smiled. "Finn, I think we got something here."

"I knew you weren't useless, see Miss Sullivan, what did I tell you?

"Sir! DeMarques, I never."

"Oh you **are** such fun _Miss_ Sullivan"

Keeping an eye on Miss Sullivan, Finn straddles an available chain. Smiling brightly he turns to DeMarques. "Shoot!"

"This is a text from the Messianic period." he began scarcely containing his excitement. "These are passages rejected by the Great Assembly for being, uh, too heretical. It's dated from the fall of the first temple…"

"I don't need a history lesson, that is what I have all of you for."

"Uh, yes. I will skip to the relevant part and translate for you. Blah blah, blah, 'and the angel quoth, that thee taketh this sin unto yourself so shall your descendants thrive. Your line shall remain... _I think this word means._.. unbroken? until the fall of heaven.'

"So what does this tell me?"

"Uh there's more, if I may continue"

"Oh, Please, Carry, On" Finn emphasizes each word slowly. DeMarques was a valuable asset, but ever since possessing him the demon had become too talkative. Rising he walks up behind Miss Sullivan and leans over her shoulder, smiling as she turns towards him confused.

"Well the text is a bit poetic here but, uh, well it says 'with thine eyes shall thee see the fruit laid to bair and suffer thy soul rendered in sadness. For they wilst fall and thou will be constant."

"Ah! Ha-HA! " Finn shouts, applauding as DeMarques smiles unsure. "Good job boys. I've finally found him and we've got the proof to boot! Hell, even my new meat suit knew _something_ was always off with him! Update the board!"

Delicately, Finn twirls Miss Sullivan around to face him.

"Sir, I thought you wanted…" she begins, gesturing towards the phone in her hand.

"Shhhh, I do." Finn replies placing one finger delicately across her lips to hush her. "I've just gotten an even better idea, one I'm going to need your **personal** help on."

Lacing arms the two demons walk towards the back of the warehouse passing a whiteboard covered in photographs and charts as they go.

DeMarques grabs a few items off the table, slowly tearing the relevant page out of the book before walking unhurriedly to the white board. Erasing much of it, he sticks up a new picture. Pausing for a moment, he circles it a few times for good measure.

The black marker's squeak is shrill as he carefully draws lines across the board to connect the new picture to an older black and white one and a photocopy of a lithograph.

He dates the new picture 'David 2010', and rewrites 'David 1920' and 'David 1831' under the other two connecting the last one to a ship's manifest written, almost illegibly, in a heavy script.

Humming to himself DeMarques repositions several newspaper clippings to the side, arranging the funeral notices and obituaries fastidiously. Satisfied with his work he delicately tapes up the thin paper.

His eyes blacken as an unnatural, cruel smile spreads across his face. "We're coming for you."

XXXXXXXX

Hi again, thank you for reading and I am working on chapter 4 right now. We will see what Sam learns at the library, what Cas says to Anna, and get more clues as to what's going on with David.

Please review if you like or even if you don't, I welcome productive criticisms.

XOXO


	4. Coffee and Regrets

_Welcome back to Hallelujah._

It's been a while since I updated the story, been a busy few months. I feel that my writing has improved, in no small fact due to Etimere, my beta, and the many writers out there whose stories have inspired me. I am attempting something new, that is writing from the characters point of view. This is a massive challenge for me with Aspergers and I hope I will not disappoint.

Standard disclaimers inserted here: I do not own nor do I profit from the characters in Supernatural.

I am placing the timeline of this story between 12:12 and 12:19.

Recap: Dean & Sam are on a missing persons case and Castiel has met Anna, who can see souls, including his own grace.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Motel Scene - Castiel's POV**

"Perdition?"

Anna's eyes shifted back and forth. Her brow knitted in concentration, I watched and waited as her mind churned over the word.

"Okay I give up" she exclaimed dramatically, throwing her hands up in defeat. "High school dropout here." Sighing she shook her head and pushed back her long, raven curls.

"What is **'Perition'** then?"

Her use of air quotes amused me. I haven't forgotten Dean's lessons and I've worked hard on improving my people skills. But this will be the real test of it. I had questions, she had questions and I wanted honest answers…

"Hell. I pulled him out of hell." I replied softly.

All that's left now is to wait for it.

Quietly I study her face. The shifting emotions, that I regretfully still often struggle to recognize, are plain to see; her expressive features change slowly as each new realization sets in.

The confusion, the amazement, the horror, the acceptance and slowly it comes. Yes, there it is, understanding. Her hands tremble and as her eyes darken I can almost feel it, the moment her reality cracks.

' _Perhaps it won't as bad for her, already knowing ghosts exist will lessen the blow.'_

"Hell."

I was wrong. It's amazing how humans can make one syllable mean so much.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Library Scene with Sam**

Annie Sullivan had left few clues behind, a recent college graduate she had relocated to Colney Valley barely a year ago. The police had picked her small studio apartment clean but Sam knew that wasn't where she really lived. Her life revolved around books and the library was her true home. Any clues would be there.

He'd come to the library hoping to dig around the missing librarian's computer only to find she hardly used it. In the end Sam had found her dog-eared planner amidst a pile of old photographs on her desk. Annie's elegant writing graced every page and it was exploding with colorful post-it notes.

One note from a month before she was reported missing stood out. It referenced one of the other missing people, ' _J. Mason 12:15_ – _archives'_. Sam stared intensely at the note, as if by doing so it would reveal its secrets. So far it was the only clear connection he could find between the two.

He shifted his weight, uncomfortable in the hard metal chair. Something felt off and it had been nagging at him ever since he walked in. As per custom he was as far away as possible from the few remaining people in the library at this late hour. Wary, he listened attentively for anything peculiar but there were only the sounds of the keys on the library computers clacking away. Nothing seemed amiss but he knew to trust his gut, and it told him someone was watching him.

Normally that could mean many things. He tended to attract a lot of attention, particularly in small towns like this one. Step One: Rule out the obvious, the Internet junkies – no, the assistant librarian – no, was someone in the shelves behind him – no.

' _THERE'_ , his eyes widened as he studied the image. An imposing figure reflected in the liquid black of his computer screen as it entered standby mode. He was being watched from above.

Watching himself being watched, spying on his spy, he casually turned a page in the missing Librarian's daily planner. So few people even kept a written one anymore, everything was online, but Miss Sullivan was 'old school'.

With a slight nod to the assistant librarian, who returned it with a silently mouthed ' _one moment'_ as he was on the phone, Sam tried to look relaxed. Cradling his head in his hands he leaned back, tipping his chair slightly to scan the second floor. Whoever he saw was gone or hiding.

"What can I do for you, Agent?" The assistant librarian lilting voice chirped as he walked over. His accent was clearly not local and his shaved head, handlebar mustache and brown tweed jacket were all designed to make that point stand out.

"What can you tell me about your archives?"

Clearly taken aback by the question the young man chuckled. "Archives, that is a generous term for them. It's really just a few filing cabinets of papers and books from the original settlement of the town up to its incorporation in the 1920's."

"Can you show me?"

"Sure, follow me. It's right upstairs." Bowling past Sam he practically flew up the metal spiral staircase to the second floor.

Bemused by his enthusiasm, Sam followed with practiced casualness, waiting to spy his spy.

 ** **XXXXXXXXXX****

 **Police Station Scene - Dean's POV**

Swirling around the last dregs of Mona's famous coffee at the bottom of his second mug, Dean gulped the, now cold, brew down. The bitter taste matched his mood. It was obvious the local police were out of their depth. The scant evidence they'd collected just meant more legwork later for him and Sam.

The links were there if you knew where to look. A librarian, the town historian, a Seminarian, a Religious Studies professor, and a linguist; well the last three made sense anyway, Demons and Angels with their ancient texts, relics and prophecies. He'd had more than enough of those for both his and Sam's lifetime. ' _Cas' too in fact_.' He chuckled at his own joke.

The librarian and the town historian, either were in the wrong place at the wrong time or… or they were useful. He traced the jawline on the photo of Miss Sullivan with his thumb, if they were useful perhaps they were still alive. Perhaps.

His phone buzzed irately on the table indicating he had a new message.

"Probably Sam" he muttered to himself as he reached to pick it up.

Dean's eyes lit up when he saw the message. "Definitely **not** Sam."

Sinking back into the cushiony, black pleather of the chair behind him, he chuckled as he began to text back.

"What…..are….you…wear..ing? Send."

 ** **XXXXXXXXXX****

 **Motel Scene - Castiel's POV**

"So, how many years have you been here, on... on Earth now?"

1,2,3,4.

1,2,3,4.

1,2,3,4.

I watched Anna tap out the pattern on her knees. The rhythm was hypnotic and calming. I was glad her initial shock had faded. Frowns marred her face; she was naturally cheerful and this world needs as many cheerful people as it can get.

"8 years… and six days, three hours, 2 minutes. Although not continuously "I added quickly.

"Do you miss it, your home? Heaven?" I noticed she cast her eyes upwards as she said it, as if it existed in the clouds.

"It is not the same place I left".

Several moments passed in a comfortable silence. I listened to Anna's tapping and allowed my thoughts to still. The sun had finished its trip across the horizon and the fading light turned the sky into a kaleidoscope of purples and reds. The beauty of my father's world is overwhelming at times.

Hesitantly Anna turned to me, "Maybe… maybe it's not **just** the place that changed, maybe you're different now too."

"Yes." I began, nodding in agreement. "There's a human expression for this phenomena, I think it's... 'You can't go home again'."

I studied her, waiting for her reaction to my colloquialism. _'Did I get it right this time?'_ She didn't appear to notice my triumph but inside I was cheering.

"If you could go back would you? I mean, if it was back to the way it was before you left."

"No, not knowing what I do now. I **have** changed, I would not be satisfied going back to what I was."

"And what _were_ you?" Humans often expect angels to be Cherubim or peaceful messengers, so few have read the ancient texts. They have forgotten.

"A Soldier. I led a battalion."

"How big's a battalion? 100?" She asks unsure.

"There were many more of us than 100."

"….1000?"

"At one time there were 5000 of us." I whispered, my voice betraying me at the most inopportune time, as I remembered the way it used to be. If I shut my eyes I can still picture them.

' _Am I wistful for those times? For the easy camaraderie?_ _Naomi took so many of my memories away from me, but she left me this one. Was it to torment me?'_

The simplicity of those times was comforting but, _'it was all a lie. The archangels used me, used all of us. We were manipulated from before the beginning.'_

Bitterly I shake off the memory. When I open my eyes the others are gone, Balthazar, Rachel, Hester, Inias, Urial, Bartholomew are all lost to me. Now there is only the questioning gaze of the woman next to me, Anna.

My Anna, who I trusted more than the rest of the heavenly hosts combined, was no more; her final betrayal was a wound that would never heal. But this wasn't her. I lean back, allowing the incoming chill of the night to ground me in this moment before daring to glance at the woman next to me, lest I see my Anna in her place.

I needn't of worried. This Anna's long, dark, curly hair stood out in harsh contrast to her fair skin. This Anna had a lifetime of work, strife and labor leaving her not only more muscular but more worn. This Anna sought to hide her body in oversized, masculine clothes. Physically she is in every way different than _my Anna_ and, so far, this Anna had asked nothing of me.

In my experience humans always ended up wanting something and it wasn't conversation. The last real conversation I had with anyone that didn't revolve around hunting... _or get me killed in the end,_ was with… Metatron? Slowly I hang my head, ' _has it been that long?'_

Why am I sitting here? Why go through this charade? I could just grab the necklace from her neck and demand the information I wanted. Once I wouldn't have hesitated to do so.

Once.

' _But now'_ I think, as I study a loose thread on this Anna's shoulder, ' _that's not me_ '. More so I didn't want it to be.

I think I may be actually enjoying myself. Would my Anna be proud of how far I've come? Yet I know I still have such a long way to go. Even this simple experience, I don't have a word for this emotion. Happiness? Contentment? Joy? Whatever it is, I know it's not an emotion I have much experience with.

We were never meant to feel, we were meant to be obedient. _'What a lie'._

Lucifer and his endless resentment, Zachariah and his arrogance, Hester and her fury, Naomi and her ambition. What are these if not emotions?

Zachariah thought us superior/ My Anna thought us inferior. They were both wrong. To me we are just flawed beings, no better or worse than humans. Even if my brothers and sisters are too proud to admit it, I will. I am already an outcast, fallen and alone amongst humans. I may as well be honest with myself.

Guilt, responsibility, apprehension, anger, betrayal, sadness, and loneliness. _These_ are the human emotions **I** know best. If it wasn't for Dean and Sam's constant forgiveness and acceptance I would be truly alone.

In some ways I am truly alone.

So few of my brothers and sisters are left.

I know I would be unwelcome in heaven.

I don't even dare risk listening to 'angel radio'.

Alone.

I'm so **very** tired of being alone.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Library Scene with Sam**

The landing upstairs was heavily carpeted. Sam tried to keep his footsteps in the tracks made by the man ahead of him forcing him to walk rather... awkwardly. The assistant librarian didn't notice, he was busy chattering away to himself as they approached the cabinets. It was obvious few people took the time or interest in the small library's collection.

Sam stopped abruptly as he noticed a fading set of footprints leading off to the left.

Slowly he raised his eyes to meet the level gaze of a bear of man. Easily equal to him in stature, but not as quick, Sam chased after him as he legged it down one of the narrow stacks.

"Agent? Agent what is it?"

"Get everyone out of here, close it up, now!" It was a command, not a request and Sam thought the young man responded to it with remarkable calm, considering.

" _Everyone, attention please, I regret to inform you we will be closing immediately."_

Sam stalked through the shelves, his favorite weapon drawn and ready. He had to be careful lest his stalker tried to knock the stacks on top of him to get away. He could still hear the people shuffling out below.

" _Yes. We will reopen in the morning. No, you may_ _ **not**_ _take that with you!"_

"I'm not here to harm you, I have a few questions." Sam could see him now hiding a few rows back. Carefully he began to make his way there.

" _Why? There's… there's a gas leak and the fire service will be arriving shortly, yes_ _ **it is**_ _dangerous."_

"We can talk, just talk. You aren't in any trouble I promise, just come out." Sam steadied himself as he prepared to turn the last corner.

" _Thank you, yes, out this way please."_

The aisle was empty. He'd missed him. Lowering his weapon he listened as the last of the people below exited. Now it was just a waiting game. Holding his breath as long as he could, he listened to the silence around him. One breath, one shuffle, one misstep was all he needed.

 ** **XXXXXXXXXX****

 **Police Station - Dean's POV**

' _I've gotten everything I can out of this pile of…. Ugh.'_ Dean gathered his things and shoved aside the last box as the Sheriff waltzed back in.

"And this is everything?" Dean asked with a note of hostility.

"That's right."

"You sure?"

"We don't get a lot of missing person cases, I'm sure." The Sheriff replied dryly.

"How many do you usually get?"

"None, last one I recall was more then… oh 7 or 8 years ago. But that turned up a whole lot of nothing."

"A whole lot of nothing?"

"That's right."

"Would you humor me then?" Dean asked much more respectively than he felt, not wanting to further antagonize the Sheriff.

"Well sure, I'll just get us both a fresh cup first. Mona just made a new pot."

"Great, great." Dean smiled as the Sheriff left the room. Grabbing his phone he brought up Sam's last message and began to type. _'Nearly done here, wrapping up. Meet at room 30 min'._

 ** **XXXXXXXXXX****

 **Library Scene with Sam**

The text from Dean couldn't have been timed worse. The light buzz was all it took to alert his stalker to his location. _'Amateur mistake'_ Sam chastised himself.

The soft steps became rapid just in time for Sam to be bowled over by the giant man. Knocked on his back and winded, Sam grabbed his side, wincing in pain as he flipped over. Swiftly grabbing his assailant's ankle as he was going in for a kick, he twisted it sharply to bring him down.

The large man was cocky, he attempted to punch and kick Sam at every opportunity as they wrested. Dodging the blows was easy enough for Sam but pinning the guy was exhausting. Sweating from the struggle, his hands battling to maintain a hold, the sound of his father's voice awakened from a lost memory echoed in his mind.

"Again" his father shouts. He is ten.

"Again." Again he had failed to pin Dean as instructed. Again he has to try. Dean tries to go easy on him but dad notices.

"Again." Again he is not allowed a break. Again he has to fight off his exhaustion.

"Again". Again he hits the floor. Again he is bruised.

Sam slams the man's head down against the carpeting as he fights for control. Grabbing his sweat-stained shirt with both hands Sam swings his attacker sharply to the left. The metallic thud brings a smile to Sam's face as he smacks the large man against the metal bars of the railing.

Again, and again and again.

And his attacker is spitting out blood, wriggling desperately he momentarily escapes from Sam's grasp.

"No!" Sam bellows. But it's too late. He's already leaped over the railing to the floor below. Watching him fall Sam flinches when the inevitable crunch sound fills the room.

The shouting and cursing that follows is brief as Sam races down and cold cocks his attacker as he attempts to flee.

 ** **XXXXXXXXXX****

 **Motel Scene - Castiel's POV**

"Casty? Are you okay?" She tilted her head and caught my gaze. I didn't mind she got my name wrong again.

' _It's been a long time since I talked about this. It's been a long time since I thought about this.'_ I realized mournfully.

"My Battalion was nearly wiped out rescuing Dean from hell."

I can still feel the heat searing me, smell the burning flesh around me, and see the children hanging from meathooks. The sounds of the screams was a wall of noise but each pitiful cry, I could hear them all: begging for mercy, begging for help, begging for escape, begging to be released from their immortal torment. But we were on a divine mission and distractions could not be tolerated.

"The battle raged for many months. The higher ups decided we were 'expendable'. My survival was only chance. The Archangels wouldn't have blinked had it been Uriel to rescue Dean instead of me _. In fact, they likely would have preferred it_. So, to answer your original question, **no** I could never go back to they way it was."

Anna looks at me as if she's about to cry. Her jaw clenches as she fights back tears. I don't understand, have I upset her in some way? Should I ask?

"Did I say something wrong?" I go to take her hand but she withdraws it quickly.

"No, of course not." She smiles, but unlike the others this one doesn't reach her eyes.

She really is a terrible liar but it's easier to just move on for now. I am getting increasingly distracted from my original goal.

"And you? How did you end up here?"

"On Earth?" She asks lightheartedly, her mood changing yet again. Watching the corners of her lips turn upwards, her eyes have become… mischievous?

"Ah, no. How did you end here?" I ask waving my hands around to indicate the motel as she gets up.

' _Mischievous, and… amused? Have I done something amusing, I thought I was finally getting better at understanding human behavior…'_

"I knew what you meant." She dug her hands into her pants pockets and gazed up at the sky.

' _Ah, I was being too literal.'_

"Well" she began smiling back at me modestly, "It's nothing as remarkable as saving someone from hell. I just, didn't have anywhere else to go. David's my only family and I have friends here, I have a life here. The motel? It's like my very own safe house. Come see."

' _Safe house?'_ Quickly I follow after her. I'm not sure what to expect. _'Is this a good idea? I doubt I am in any danger. Dean would mock my hesitation.'_

Feeling my face flush at the thought of being the butt of yet another one of Dean's jokes, I step over the threshold into Anna's room.

 ** **XXXXXXXXXX****

 **Police Station Scene - Dean's POV**

Several minutes went by before the Sheriff returned flipping through the yellowing pages of the thin folder like a bored teacher doing roll call. "Eric Carter, 28, local boy, worked at the café downtown, goes off with a friend… an... Alex Knight to Nashville and poof."

"Poof?" Dean asked, his hands imitating an explosion.

"Yeah, poof." The sheriff regarded him critically. "Look, Alex comes back hollering on about ghosts and all. Figured he must have done more than his fair share of 'shrooms on the trip. Booked him for possession a few times in the past." Dean nods in understanding.

Of course, why would anyone believe the local druggie when he's crying ghost. "And then what happened?"

"Nothing. His girlfriend asked us to file a missing persons seeing as how he didn't have no family but we found him accessing his bank account a few months later in Times Square. Didn't have the heart to tell Anna he'd run off to The Big Apple."

"And why's that?"

"If you knew Anna you wouldn't be asking that. Sweet girl, been through enough."

Catching the look Dean was giving him the Sheriff threw the file down. "Now I'm no coward" he spat out, his mood darkening.

"I never said that." Dean said as he reached over to retrieve the slim folder.

"You don't have to _say_ anything. I just thought it was best if she heard the truth from family. I told her cousin and he told her, end of story."

"And you didn't consider any connection between this and the recent bout of missing persons."

"Any connection? What, between some Front Range waster running off to 'make it' in the big city and five of my people vanishing without a trace? No I don't see much connection there at all Agent! Now how about we stop wasting time!" The table shook as he slammed his hand down.

The seconds stretched out agonizingly slow after the Sheriff's outburst. Ignoring the tension, Dean casually regarded the file, flipping through the pages aloofly. He'd wanted to avoid this but conflict always seemed to find him. He scowled as he rose to stand toe to toe with the Sheriff. If he was going to impersonate a Fed he had to act like one too.

"I think it's you who's been wasting my time here Sheriff. This is just about, no it is, the **worst** detective work I've ever seen. And now I find you've been withholding information. I want copies of everything you've got here, including **this**." He threw the file back at the Sheriff and patted at his jacket's pockets trying to locate his ringing phone.

"I'll make you a copy." The Sheriff said acridly before he left the room.

"Sammy… I'll be there in 10."

 ** **XXXXXXXXXX****

 **Library Scene with Sam**

Sam knelt down to examine his would be attacker searching him for ID. He rolled him over and found a small leather wallet tucked away in the unconscious man's back pocket. Inside were several ID's in various names and immaculately folded sheets of loose-leaf paper lined front and back with notes.

"Jason Carter, Drew McDonald, Paul Simon. Really? Paul Simon?" Sam asked incredulously shaking his head.

He walked to the nearest table and held one of the sheets of paper under the lamp but the miniscule writing was too small for Sam to make out without going cross-eyed. He searched around for something to magnify it with but could only find a pair of granny glasses in the lost and found.

"I won't tell if you won't, Paul." Sam quipped as he tried on the glasses and looked at the papers again.

"Oh Paul, Paul, Paul. Stupid Paul. Is this a contract? And who is… Finn?"

He took out his phone and took a few pictures of the papers, just to be safe, before putting them away in his pocket and discarding the glasses in the nearest waste-basket.

Now all that was left was to wait for Dean.

 ** **XXXXXXXXXX****

 **Anna's Room - Castiel's POV**

The room was identical to the one Sam and Dean were occupying above it; the living/dining area lead off to a tiny kitchen on one side and the bedroom was in the back.

"See? Everything a girl needs to keep out the big bad. Or at least the _small_ bad."

Standing in place I turn around to take in the surroundings. I can see a few charms hanging against the front windows, small trinkets warding off harmful spirits. A pot of Bittersweet flowers bloom out of season in the kitchen, I've known witches use them in truth spells. But these trifles are clearly not what Anna was referring to.

Raising a small blacklight Anna smiles as the walls erupt in a maze of elegant script and symbols. Starting on the doorframe and trailing into the main room it flows beautifully looping around each wall and connecting back to the entrance.

"What do you think?"

The surprise must have been evident on my face as her look turned sour. "This is…" I don't know where to begin. "This is… remarkable." Astounded by the detail, I trace the nearest pattern with my fingertips. ' _Salt as well? A bit of overkill_.'

"Where did you learn to do this?" Laying both my hands on the wall I can see it all; it's an Enochian warding spell, but how?

"You think _I_ could do this?" Anna light laughter felt out of place.

Anxiety is making my mind race. "Then who?" I asked a bit harsher than intended.

"David and a friend of his did it, took them two days. He was _**so**_ dramatic about it. Wouldn't let me move in until he was sure it was perfect."

Anna walked over to the far side of the room, tracing the script with her fingertips as she went by, and sat pensively on the couch. I followed quietly behind.

' _Why would anyone go through this much trouble to ward off a few ghosts?'_

"Anna, what aren't you telling me?"

 ** **XXXXXXXXXX****

 **Motel Scene - Dean's POV**

Sam and I managed to wrangle 'Paul', as Sam was calling him, up the stairs and into the motel room. We'd already ruled out demonic possession, shape shifter and wraith when he began to stir.

'Paul's' size made it impossible to chain him to any one object so we'd had to hog tie him in the middle of the room. Clearly 'Paul' was not impressed by our efforts.

"Paul? Paul Simon? I love your work man! Sound of Silence, amazing stuff. Classic. Feeling Groovy, eh…. gotta say not your best."

Stepping over Paul as he squirmed, I made sure his gag hadn't slipped. "Wouldn't want you to choke and die there, buddy."

I leaned over Sam shoulder, he'd been busy examining the contract he found on Paul and it wasn't what we expected.

"Dean, listen to this: _I vow to uphold and maintain the sacrosanct duties I have been given. When I, Jason Carter, have completed the tasks assigned to me and can show by virtue of my behavior, knowledge and disposition I am prepared to move forward I will complete my last trial and be awarded full powers under the guidance of my master, Finn.'_ What do you think the last trial is?"

"Whatever it is, Finn ain't gonna be too happy with him now."

"Sam, see if you can dig anything up about 'Paul' here and I'm going to talk to a few locals. Call me when.."

"Talk to a few locals?!"

"That's what I said. Something wrong?"

"Really Dean, do you think now…" Sam waved towards 'Paul' "is the best time to be fooling around?"

I growled. There was _**no way**_ I was missing this date, not after all those texts.

"Paul, I hope you don't mind but I've got places to be". I grabbed a handful of his greasy hair and looked him in the eye. "I'd say sorry, but I'm not." Swiftly I punched him, his head jerking to the side and flopping back down.

"He's all yours Sammy." I called out behind me as I strolled out the door. I could feel Sam's glare, ' _bitchface number 2.'_

 ** **XXXXXXXXXX****

 **Anna's Room - Castiel's POV**

"I told you how David's my only family."

I nodded, unsure where she was going with this.

"I wasn't born this way you know, seeing ghosts and stuff." She frowned as she rested her elbows on her knees.

"It just, runs in the family. And when my mom….. _when I lost my mother_ … I became the next in line." She ran her hands through her hair, distracted for a moment untangling a knot.

"Everyone thought I was nuts, grief stricken they said. I got sent to shrinks and they even shoved me in a group home for 'mentally disturbed' children… until I learned to shut up about the ghosties. Not that _they_ ever shut up."

She went on to tell me how she bounced around homes never lasting long in one place, the ghosts made sure of that, and how she tried to blend in but kept being kicked out of schools for being a disruptive influence.

Her hands were becoming more and more expressive. She didn't seem to realize she had hit me in the arm a few times already. Not that it hurt me of course, that would be ridiculous, but it was becoming… mildly annoying.

"And… oh I'm talking too much aren't I?" I realize a second too late she's watching me, waiting for a response.

"Sorry. I do that."

"Why are you sorry?"

Anna paused to consider this and chuckled. "I guess I'm not really, it's just something you say."

"You apologize unnecessarily for no reason?"

Anna shrugged. "Sometimes. _Anyway_ long story short, Cousin David eventually turns up and _rescues me_. He'd been looking for me since he heard about what happened to mom. Then he whisks me back to his newly bought motel where we are today. Almost a fairy tale ending." She said in an unmistakable tone that even **I** was sure was sarcastic.

"So the charms and sigils" I began again questioningly. Enochian was not a language to be used haphazardly. One error could result in dire consequences. Someone would need extensive knowledge to be able to do this right.

"I had a rough transition to living here, the ghosts aren't always friendly you know and they have _zero_ boundaries." Clutching her necklace tightly she continued.

"This lets me block most of them out but they're still there, everywhere. David wanted to help. He thought if he could keep 'the bad' out I would feel safer. _Which I do, of course_. So DeMarques and him worked something out."

' _DeMarques. If it was the same man, if I could get info on one of the missing persons perhaps I could get two birds in one fell swoop.'_

"Who's DeMarques?" I asked, trying to appear casual.

"Just an old friend of David's, they bought the motel together in the beginning but then he wanted out. He got all religious or something, the two of them had this HUGE fight and I heard he joined a _monastery_." She whispered the last word as if it was a secret.

Unable to sit still a moment longer Anna sprung up and looked around the room, her eyes searching for something. I traced her line of sight; there was a silver picture frame in an old-fashioned curio cabinet. A sullen looking girl and a tall man were standing in front of a sign for the motel, a broad smile graced the mans youthful face as he rested his arm across the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Is that David?" I walked closer towards the cabinet turning back to make sure she was okay with me removing the picture from within but she just shrugged. I've learned that a shrug was often as good as a yes, most times.

My fingers scarcely touched the glass when my head began to throb. The pain was intense but fleeting. I could almost grasp it, a whisper of a memory, but the more I reached for it the further it became. I may not be able to remember, but I felt it. Naomi and Zachariah may have erased centuries of my memories but they couldn't erase my instinct. ' _I know this man_.'

"Casty can you hear me?"

I spun around in surprise to find Anna directly behind me.

"You drift off there?" She gave me a small smile as she leaned forward to wipe a trace of dust off the frame in my hands. _'When had I picked it up?'_

"You _didn't_ hear me did you?"

I shook my head my head and carefully laid the frame back down.

" _I said_ do you want to get out of here?"

"Uh…um... if you want me to go I will." Embarrassed I hurried over to the door only to be stopped by Anna rushing over and grabbing my hand.

"No. Hey, no. I meant… would you like to come with me to get a coffee?"

Her expression is so open and honest. Is it hopeful? I might have said naïve before but that didn't seem right. I'm just relieved I haven't done something wrong and that I'm not being kicked out.

"Coffee. Yes. Coffee. Where is there to go around here?"

Confused I look down; she has begun to swing my arm back and forth.

1,2,3,4.

1,2,3,4.

1,2,3,4.

"Oh, I know a little place."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Reviews are like kisses... with tongue. But seriously I would love to hear what you think!**

 **I'm half way through the next chapter and hope to update before the end of the month.**

 **XOXO**

 **AkuRyo**

 **(Evil Spirit)**


End file.
